


Lesson Learned

by Nutriyum_Addict



Series: Written for the Parksandrec Kinkmeme [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kinkmeme prompt: <i>Leslie has a vibrating sex toy inside her during a meeting, while Ben has the remote and keeps teasing her. They end up having crazy sex as soon as the meeting is over.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I had trouble thinking of a situation where these two nerds would plan to specifically do this at a meeting. So it was an accidental meeting. Also: I cleaned it up a little from my original kinkmeme posting.
> 
> Timeline: Season four - post Bowling for Votes, pre-Operation Ann.

Ben hits the switch on the remote and Leslie's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Wow," she answers, eyes widening even further in response to the tingly vibrations she's suddenly feeling in her...lady area. And then, with a small move of Ben's finger buried in his jacket pocket, it stops. And he's positively smirking--like seriously beside himself with self-satisfaction.

She would be annoyed if she wasn't so turned on.

"Okay. Now then. You, m'dear, need to accept that you can't be in control of everything. You can't get too focused on things you can't fix, Leslie. Like obsessing about one guy not liking you at the expense of a whole campaign event. Because we don't want to end up in a situation like that again," he chastises lightly, moving so that his face is next to hers, and while he still looks entirely too cocky for his own good, his eyes are also soft and warm and he kisses her softly.

Then he's doing that thing that drives her crazy--nibbling at her bottom lip just a bit before brushing his tongue against hers.

She swears, if he starts licking her neck in that spot, Leslie knows she's going to loose it. "You're sure this is waterproof, right?"

He pulls back and laughs. "It is. Wet already?"

She nods slowly, not taking her eyes off of him.

"We can stay in here if you want. I'd be happy just playing with--"

"No, no. This is kind of...really sexy, actually," she answers, giggling just a bit.

"Yeah," he agrees. "Right. God, I'm going to make you come and you're not going to know when."

"And we're going to be at our booth at JJ's. Eating waffles," she adds.

He nods. "Uh-huh. So you have to be quiet."

She shivers in anticipation. "Okay."

"Can you do that? Even when I do this?" He puts his hand back his pocket and the toy starts a steady buzz inside of her and if she angles her hips just so, the vibrations roll out indirectly to her clitoris as well. She gasps.

Leslie can only imagine how good it will feel when she's sitting down, in a booth across from Ben, and she can grind down and rub her thighs together under the table while she stares at his sexy, cute, smirky face.

It's almost like he's reading her mind. "But you'll need to try and sit still. And not wiggle around. Or moan. You need to be sneaky."

He makes the vibrations stop and she lets out a frustrated groan. But then he's right next to her and whispers, "If you're really good, and I think you've learned your lesson about giving up control...I'll let you come. Maybe even before you finish your waffles."

She moans, then adds, "And then we're going to come back here and make out a lot."

"Yeah," he agrees. "Especially if by _make out_ you mean that we're going to come back here and I'm going to fuck you and make you come again so hard that you forget your name."

"God, I love you, yes--that's exactly what I mean!" She tells him enthusiastically, before opening his bedroom door and walking down the couple of steps and out towards the sunken living room, where she just misses crashing into Chris.

When Leslie stops suddenly to avoid a collision in the hallway, Ben slams into her back with his front, and yeah--the toy might be in her, but he's already semi-hard just from that test-run in his bedroom. Especially since he spent a fair amount of time inserting the toy...just so.

"Leslie Knope. And Ben Wyatt. Excellent! We're all here and ready to start."

"Uhhhh, Chris, what are you doing--" Ben manages to get out before he peeks around Leslie and sees that yes, Ann, Jerry, Tom, Donna, April, and Andy are all sitting around his living room--the makeshift Leslie Knope 2012 Campaign Headquarters.

"What's happening?" Leslie asks. She looks back at Ben, who is clearly as confused as she is, and then returns her gaze to the living room. "What's happening?" She repeats again.

"Well, Ben mentioned earlier in the week about meeting tonight but I had a date."

"And I was going to meet with Mouse Rat to practice some new songs," Andy chips in from his spot on one of the mis-matched chairs.

"Right, but my date, the lovely Jennifer Nessel, a marketing assistant at Kernston's Rubber Nipples, whom I met while out jogging last weekend, came down with a cold and Andy's practice was postponed due to a...what did you say?"

"Deep fried egg roll accident at Burley's house. Everyone's fine, the fire department just said it should air out for a couple of days before people try to breathe there."

"Right," Chris continues. "So I made some calls, rallied the troops and here we are!" Chris reaches past Leslie and gripped Ben's shoulder, while giving him a warm, friendly grin. "Although Ron still couldn't make it tonight. But I texted you earlier that we were able to meet here. Did you not receive my text?"

"Um, no," Ben offers weakly. "I thought we rescheduled this for Thursday afternoon..." He trails off, kind of flabbergasted at how Chris is still managing to cock block him when it comes to Leslie.

"Well, yes, but since we're all mostly here," Chris says, oblivious to Ben and Leslie's unenthusiastic response to this impromptu meeting. "And besides, I brought kale chips! Full of vitamin A! Now let's talk about getting Leslie Knope elected to the Pawnee City Council!"

"Yes, Ben. We're all here," April adds. "So you'll have to postpone your weird sex stuff."

"What? Wait. Uhhhh, what? We're not--that's not--"

"That's very funny, April," Leslie laughs, maybe a little too loudly, then gives Ben a look that she at least hopes conveys, _Oh my god, get it under control. It's fine. We'll meet with them for a few minutes, then go to JJ's like we planned._

"We were just on our way out for dinner. But since Chris brought...snacks, and everyone is here, sure, we could meet now for a bit. Right, Ben?"

"Um, yeah. Now is fine. Just great. I'll go get my padfolio," Ben says, returning to his room while Leslie gingerly takes a seat on the couch next to Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ann's been watching both Leslie and Ben for the last few minutes and she knows something's up. They keep giving each other weird looks when they don't think anyone is paying attention. And Ben seems...really distracted. Are they having a fight about something?

It's a few minutes later when Andy and Tom are busy discussing the merits of the proper music setting the mood at an event that something seems to finally come to a head. Ben is staring really intently at Leslie and she's giving him these moony, wide-eyed looks right back and all of a sudden she jumps up in her seat a little and makes a squeaking noise. Then she starts coughing very dramatically a few seconds later.

"Are you okay?" Jerry asks. He's sitting across from Leslie on a folding chair. He rushes up and starts patting her on the back.

"Yeah, yeah. Something is in my throat or something. I just...I'm fine. God, Jerry, please, stop...doing that."

"The kale chips can be a little dry," Chris says apologetically.

But Ann knows that Leslie hasn't eaten any kale chips.

It's a few minutes later when her attention returns to her friend. Leslie seems relaxed, listening to the conversation again, actively engaged with everyone and then all of a sudden, once the attention switches to Donna and April...Leslie's no longer following the meeting at all.

In fact, she's kind of squirming around in her seat a bit and her eyes are closed, while Chris stands a few feet away, obliviously sharing his thoughts on having a phone bank to solicit donations.

This is so...odd. Is she sick?

A couple of minutes later it starts again. Leslie's fidgeting, kind of shifting around in her seat and breathing hard. If Ann didn't know better, she'd say that Leslie looked...like she was about to have an orgasm? But what--? How--? Ann turns her attention to Ben, who has been watching Leslie and smiling but when Ann catches his eye, he...freezes. And starts blushing and fumbling with something in his jacket pocket.

What the hell are they doing? And why doesn't anyone else notice?

God, she thinks, grabbing a kale chip, she loves Leslie and Ben, but they are idiots sometimes...whatever it is that they're up to.

***

He wasn't going to do it. He really wasn't. He's her campaign manager for fuck's sake and he knows better than to do...something like this during a campaign meeting.

But, he reasons, this isn't really an official meeting, and while he's running through possible excuses in his head to get them out of here quickly, his hand may have absently wandered into his jacket's pocket and started fondling the remote.

A few minutes later, when Andy starts singing a Land Ho! song and Tom throws a pillow to get Andy to stop, Ben looks over and Leslie is staring right at him, almost daring him to do it.

So.

Ben might have hit the switch in his pocket. Just as an experiment. Another test-test-run. And, honestly, the response out here was just as immediate and just as amazing as earlier in his room. Until she started coughing to cover up her initial gasps and Jerry swooped over and started slapping her between the shoulder blades. Ben cringes at that memory.

The next time he does it, he waits for a better moment when Donna, April, and Chris are discussing the upcoming phone bank and Jerry's in the bathroom. Tom is playing with his iPhone and then...yeah, Leslie is closing her eyes and pushing her thighs together a little and tilting her hips into the couch cushions. It's so subtle that he doubts anyone else could pick up on it. But, god, he knows what she's doing--what he's doing to her from his seat at the opposite side of the room.

He moves his padfolio so that it's in his lap to hide his growing erection. This is so amazing. And just when it looks like she might actually be getting close...he cuts it off. He's fairly impressed with her control--she's usually pretty loud.

It feels a tiny bit mean, but he really wants to tease her. Wind her up, bring her to the edge until she can hardly stand it, end the meeting, and then drag her back to his room and finish what he's started. Because teasing her? Very fun. Actually making her come in a room full of their friends doesn't seem like such a great idea, and they're both so turned on that JJ's is definitely going to have to wait for another night.

He thinks the first thing he'll do is get the toy out of her and replace it with his mouth. Ben groans softly just thinking about that.

But first...he lets her have a minute or two to recover and then he gives Leslie what he hopes is a sweet, charming smile, before hitting the switch again. While she's lost in the sensations, Ben quickly glances around the room to make sure everyone is still occupied in smaller group conversations. And that's when he turns his head and locks his eyes with Ann and her concerned, perplexed face.

And even though he knows that she can't possibly have any idea of what he's doing--she looks at him like she does, in fact, know exactly what's going on.

_Shit._

Ben does what he thinks is a fairly good job (under the circumstances) of pulling it together. He clears his throat, makes a huge production of checking his watch and exclaims, "Oh! I almost forgot. Leslie, we have that conference call with the Pawnee Business Leaders' Association. Right now."

"We do? We do! Right. God, we should do that."

"At 7:30 pm?" April asks. "That's stupid."

Ben ignores his roommate, grabs Leslie's hand, the other still strategically holding the padfolio against the front of his pants, and starts tugging her in the direction of his room. "Thanks everyone for coming. We should still get together Thursday afternoon. We're just going to take this call...in my office," he calls out over his shoulder. "Thanks! Great meeting!"

"Those two nerds are weird," he hears Tom say, while Andy chimes in with, "Champion was acting strange during the meeting too. Like he could hear something the rest of us couldn't. Hey, do you think we have a ghost? That would be so cool!"

When they're finally safe in his bedroom with the door locked, Leslie's the first to start laughing, but Ben follows quickly.

"Oh my god." He's already undoing the zipper on her pants while she's working on his shirt's buttons. He stops briefly and looks at her, "Is there even a Pawnee Business Leaders' Association?"

"No," she confirms. "I can't believe you did that. Ben! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that my super sexy girlfriend has a vibrating toy inside her...and I have the remote?"

"Yeah, okay. That's a good answer. But still, that was not the plan."

"Extremely not the plan," he agrees, nodding.

Once she's naked and he mostly is too, he maneuvers her on the bed, on her back, and spreads her legs. Once he pulls the toy out and it's in his hand, he fumbles for the remote with his other hand, slides the switch to ON, and teases her clit with the buzzing device, while he moves up and kisses her deeply.

The toy's all wet and slick from being inside her and it slides silkily against her now. Experimentally, he moves it up and over her stomach, then lightly back and forth over one nipple, then the next, licking and sucking her skin clean after.

Just when she's about to complain about it not being where she really wants--needs--him, Ben puts the toy into her hands and then his head disappears down between her open, inviting legs. His hands push her thighs apart even wider and he dives right in, touches the tip of his tongue right to her swollen clit, before licking, flicking, and sucking her sensitive nub in earnest.

He's done teasing.

"Oh. Fuck. Ben. I'm almost--"

He manages to look up at her once during this and she's moving the toy over her nipple like he was earlier, her eyes scrunched tightly closed, and little gasps escaping from her lips. Then, it hardly takes any time at all before she bucking wildly, thrusting against his tongue and fingers, making these high-pitched, closed mouth squeals as she comes super hard.

Then he's working his way up her body, shoving his boxers the rest of the way off. "Everyone is probably still out there. We need to be kind of quiet."

"Right," she agrees, still breathless, trying to pull him down on top of her, while he quickly lines himself up and slides inside. They both moan. Ben lies flat against her, sucking on the skin of her shoulder, pulling out slowly and then thrusting back in fast and hard. He can't believe that only three months ago he was heartbroken, bitter, and missing her like crazy--and now he's running her campaign and planning ill-timed sexscapades with her.

He sits up on his knees, finds the vibrating toy from where she discarded it on the bed, licks it so it's wet again, and moves it down between them, holds it lightly to her clit as he slams his hips into hers and Leslie's legs wrap around his waist.

"Oh my god, Ben. I don't think I can be quiet," Leslie gasps.

He shifts back down, starts kissing her, swallowing her cries with his mouth, all the while thrusting wildly into her.

Ben's whispering against her lips, about how much he loves her and how much he missed her while they were broken up. And between her wet heat, the slow teasing build-up, and the added stimulation of the toy, soon he's unloading everything in her with a force he can't even believe is possible.

He stays inside, softening slightly but still thrusting his hips slowly, still rubbing her. Ben moves his mouth over to that spot under her ear that she likes and licks and sucks gently at her skin. Within seconds he can feel her clenching around him, twisting her head so she can muffle her cries into his pillow. He makes a blind grab for the remote, switches it off, and rolls the toy out from between their bodies.

"Holy crap," Leslie asserts, face still scrunched between his pillow and the top of Ben's head.

"Well. I hope you learned a valuable lesson tonight."

"Make sure you check your texts before you leave your room to sneak out and do something kinky in a restaurant?" She asks.

"Yep. That would be the one."


End file.
